Various methods concerning the conversion of waste to energy through incineration are known. To operate such incinerators with industrial waste, especially liquid and toxic waste, is problematic as such waste products often contain halogenated hydrocarbons which lead to damage of the combustion chamber and the incinerator. Furthermore, the secure destruction of toxic waste requires a constant and even temperature in the burning process which is difficult to maintain, as the various wastes have different calorific values. This problem is generally resolved by using fuel to sustain the required temperatures. When toxic waste is incinerated, an additional problem arises when dioxins and dibenzofurans are created which again can only be destroyed efficiently if permanent temperatures of minimum 1260.degree. C. can be maintained.
Furthermore, it is known that conventional incineration methods have the tendency to create a dense surface of the goods to be burned during incineration or gasification, resulting in excessive slag and unburned residues.
Another problem is the storage and transport of such toxic waste, especially toxic liquid waste, but also toxic solid waste, requiring expensive security measures. These are reasons why it gets more and more difficult to obtain permits for a site to handle toxic waste and to erect incinerators for toxic waste. More and more opposition against new and already existing incinerators is the result.
Furthermore, the transportation of toxic industrial waste, and other waste materials, is a generally known problem.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a solution to these problems by means of a gasification reactor permitting incineration with very few or no harmful emissions or residues, preferably at very high temperatures in conjunction with the production of energy, and by means of providing methods to produce a fuel with a defined calorific value from solid and liquid, at least partially combustible waste. The problem is solved by providing an apparatus in the form of a gasification reactor with a chamber in the form of a double dome, whereby the inner dome is turnable in relation to the fixed outer dome, especially in combination with a catalyst station providing a gas mixture to increase the gasification temperature.